


Anyone can be a Lady!

by MiLadyAndTheBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dare, Dress, F/M, Fluff, Humor, bet, boob glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLadyAndTheBastard/pseuds/MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Arya and Gendry place a bet that even Arya can become a Lady!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone can be a Lady!

"Why do all those Lords travel miles to come to see Sansa? She's nothing special" Arya said watching as noblemen from all over the seven kingdoms rode up to the gates of Winterfell.

Gendry stifled back a laugh

"What? She ain't" Arya huffed

"Ha! Your Lady sister is one of the most beautiful ladies in the seven Kingdoms, tales of her fairness even spread through the free cities" Gendry chuckled

"Thats stupid! So what she's beautiful that doesn't matter when you have shit for brains. Anyone can be a Lady!" Arya snapped, something about hearing Gendry talk so highly of her sister upset Arya, he had never complimented her like that.

"Ha! You couldn't" he mocked

"Yes I could!" Arya retorted, stamping her feet. "Anyone could do it, all you have to do is put a pretty dress on and smile."

"Go on then, tonight at the feast dress like a proper lady" Gendry smiled, he had only seen Arya in a dress once at Acorn Hall. He loved that day.

"I Will!" Arya growled

"Good"

"Great!" She said glaring up at him.

"Don't you have to go get ready? the feast will start soon" Gendry reminded Arya

"Ugh!" She screamed storming off to the sounds of Gendry's bellowing laugh.

Arya stomped down the hall to her room, she would show Gendry that Sansa wasn't that perfect, anyone can be like her sister even her.

...

She circled her bed staring at the gown Sansa had given her that morning, of course she had refused to wear it but now it seemed she had no choice.   

Arya pulled at her breeches and shirt, removing the clothes she had dirtied fighting with Gendry that morning.

She had never put on a dress on her own before without anyones help. Arya pulled the grey dress off her bed, trying to figure out how it worked. Arya tried to go in leg first like you would with trousers but it didn't fit over her hips.

"Stupid fucking th-"

"Arya" the sound of Sansas voice poured through the door.

"Shit!" Arya whispered,  trying to look for an escape. The door started to creaked open, Arya quickly grabbed her shirt and chucked it over her head and jumped onto her bed.

She watched as her auburn haired sister floated through the door in her royal blue gown. Sansa quickly set her sights on the crumpled grey dress on the ground and sighed.

"Arya I know you're probably going to refuse but just this once could you please be a normal girl and agree to wear the dress?" Sansa begged whilst picking up the gown off the floor.

"Fine" Arya exasperated

"Really?" Sansa chirped

"Yes but since I'm being such a nice sister you have to agree to a few things"

...

"Ow that hurts!"

"Sh!"

"OWW!"

"Stay still"

"Be careful! ... Owwwwwwww!

"SHHHH!!! And stop wiggling about. It will hurt more if you do that"

"How can I stay still when you stabbing knives into my head" Arya snapped twisting around to face her sister

Sansa laughed "there hardly knives"

"Whatever" Arya huffed folding her arms into her chest "I agreed to the dress but not the hair"

"Fine, at least it looks some what presentable now and not a rats nest" Sansa japed removing most of the pins so Arya's hair fell down into soft loose curls.

"Come on" Her sister said while pulling her up from her chair "we'll be late if we don't hurry!"

Arya couldn't help but let the excitement bubble in her chest.

-

The main hall was full by the time he had arrived but Gendry found a seat next to a fellow smith.

"What's got you in a jolly mood? You normally avoid these feasts" Mikken grumbled into his cup

"Well lets just say I feel like todays gonna be a special day" Gendry smirked pouring a cup of wine

"Crazy bastard" Mikken muttered

"The Lady of Winterfell approaches accompanied by the Lady Arya Stark" One Of the door men shouted

Gendry stood readying himself to hear a room full of shouts and laughter at how ridiculous Arya looked but there was none just low mumbles.  When Gendry finally set his eyes on Arya he saw why. She wasn't Arry anymore she was a true beauty. Arya wore a grey gown that fitted her chest perfectly, its low neckline revealed how pale white her skin really is.

Shouts of "Northern beauty" echoed through the hall. Gendry's throat became dry as he watched Arya be seated at the head table. He couldn't help but notice all the leering men drool over her as he drained his cup, pouring himself another.

"I guess you really are the bastard of Robert Baratheon" a girl scoffed from the seat across from him. She was an ugly girl with a flat nose and bug looking eyes, he had seen her hanging around the smithy before, there was always this group from girls that would run about after him. He knew what they were doing but it would always just end up being annoying.  Gendry quickly downed his cup.

"Aye but I can tell you one difference between me and my father. He'd probably even has his way with you but every man in this hall would have to pay me ten silver stags to even touch you" he growled standing from his seat watching as the girls face turned a beat red. Gendry exited the hall but not before glancing back at Arya who was deep in conversation with a blonde twatish looking lord.

He stomped through the courtyard, intentionally walking through the mud and puddles for a dramatic effect.

"Mad you lost?" A familiar voice called

Gendry turned to see Arya behind him, her hair danced in the night wind. Anger rose in his chest but he was unsure why, he wasn't a sore loser. If anything he hated sore losers but then why was he so mad?

"Shouldn't you be at the feast?" Gendry said dryly turning back around and walking to the smithy.

"The only reason i'm even there was because of you stupid, so there no point now since you left" she said chasing after him.

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you MiLady" he scoffed opening the large wooden door to the smithy, to his dismay Arya followed him in.

"Why are you being such a sore loser?" Arya demanded behind him.

Gendry whirled around "am not!" He didn't notice how close behind him she was before, their noses were practically touching now. Gendry stepped back feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Are too! You're acting like baby" Arya snapped back stepping closer to him, jabbing his chest with her index finger.

"Stop!" Gendry demanded trying to move away from her as fast as possible

"Stop what? Why are you acting so strange?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Nothing" he said as his back hit the brick wall. Arya folded her arms into her chest pushing up her small breasts into perfect view, Gendry gulped as she stepped closer.

"Whatever" Arya stepped back "Now, do I make a pretty lady?" She asked giggling,  mocking Sansa.

Gendry could only nod

Arya eyed him curiously "You act so oddly sometimes, I'm going back to the hall, Sansa said there was going to be lemon cakes later". She turned toward the door.

"Wait!" Gendry cried jumping in front of Arya "Shall I show you how to hammer out a blade?" She had always asked him to show her but Gendry always refused saying Sansa would have his head on a spike but he really didn't want her going back to normal the hall with all the drooling lords.

"Really?" She beamed pulling him into her in an embrace.

Gendry stiffened.

All he could hear and feel was his chest beating.  

He quickly patted Arya's shoulder then pulled her away "but first, your erm gonna have to change"

"Why?" Arya crossed her arms again,  Gendry forced himself to look up.

"Do you wanna see or not?!"

"Yes! Of course!" She Arya cried

"Good but first you have to promise me to never wear a dress again!".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, this was me just messing around trying to get back into writing.


End file.
